


Photograph

by DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Longing, Loss, M/M, Sad, Season 9, tragidy, traumatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife/pseuds/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture of Castiel and him is all Dean has left and the chances of Cas coming back this time, don't look good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is just a one shot but who knows it might get another chapter/s you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> P.s. I also told people that if this fic gets 100 hits I'd write a part 2.

Back at the bunker.

Dean, staring down, held onto a photograph of Castiel and him tightly in his hand. They were both facing each other with their eyes closed, smiling and holding hands. It was Dean’s favorite picture of them together.  
A teardrop dripped onto the photo and another followed it. Dean brought his left hand up and held his forehead in it, his face scrunched. Dean was in pain, not visceral pain but it felt like it. He then pulled the photo up and smothered it into his face, falling to his knees. 

“Cas, I’m so sorry” He sobbed. “I tried…I tried, I did but I couldn't save you. It was all my fault.” 

He paused, taking a breath.

“I know you were happy to do it, for my sake but… you went too far and I couldn't reach you! Now… Now you've left me here all alone.” He yelled hysterically still crying, a hint of anger in his voice. 

He allowed his body to just fall straight down to the cold hard floor. He clutched the photo to his heart as he lay curled up and he was so exhausted and upset that he blacked out with the shock.

 

Sam came home and found Dean still laying on the ground his eyes and face beet red and the picture still in his hand. Sam put his things down on the table and he just about managed to ‘carry’ him to bed. He took of Dean’s shoes and put the picture on his bedside table. Switching the lights off he gently closed the door.

“I just don’t think he’s gonna bounce back from this one, not this time.” He said to himself shaking his head and walking away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm clock sitting on the bedside table under the lamp read 3:00am. Dean was dreaming about him. It was their first date, 16th May 2014 and Dean had taken him to the movies to see the remake of Godzilla and then for dinner. The movie was great and Cas seemed to enjoy it even though he kept repeating things like, “How is that logical? And “Surely that’s not their strategy”.

At the restaurant, Dean was just entranced by Cas eating and he had the cutest smile on his face. 

“What is it Dean?” He asked with a bit of food still in his mouth.

“Oh nothing, you’re just memorizing Cas” He answered. 

Cas blushed slightly quibbling that he was just eating and there wasn't anything ‘sexy’ about that. 

Dean was so content he closed his eyes, he was happy. 

When he opened them again, everything had suddenly turned as dark as night, he couldn't see a thing and still sitting in his chair he heard a voice calling out his name. It was Cas; it was Castiel’s voice. Dean froze in shock and fear, his eyes wide, he knew what this was. This was the night that the one person he loved most in the world, died. 

 

“Dean…I-I love you…”

 

His voice seemed to echo through the whole of the abyss that they were in. Then things came into focus and he could see him on all fours as he slowly allowed his body to slump to the ground.

“CAS!” Dean shouted getting up and running towards his body that was quickly draining of life, but it was no use. Every time Dean stepped closer Cas just became further away. He was covered in blood and he was crying out for Dean and he couldn't reach him at all. His heart was breaking into a million pieces again.

 

Dean was shouting in his sleep and Sam ran into his room shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. 

“Dean! Come on, wake up buddy,” He urged in a concerned tone. “Wake up.”

Dean suddenly shot up in a cold sweat, his eyes now used to the dim light that highlighted faintly soft shadows. Breathing heavily, he held his head in his hands again, another tear escaping from his eye. 

There was a momentary pause before words broke from his dry throat.

“I can’t do this Sammy.” He confessed, his breathing beginning to become more normal. 

“Don’t worry Dean. I’m sure we’ll find a way” He reassured him putting his left arm around Dean’s shoulders to try and comfort his grieving brother. But you could see it in Sam’s eyes, he was wavering. He didn't have a clue what would happen. He had no idea if Cas would actually come back this time and he wanted to be able to comfort his brother but he wasn't enough. It was evident that Dean couldn't cope with Cas gone, not this time.

Dean abruptly started fidgeting around on his bed repeating, “Where is it, where is it?” 

“Dean, its ok, its here…” 

“Phew.” He exhaled, taking the photo from Sam.

“Listen it’ll be ok. I promise we’ll figure it out. Why don’t you try and get some sleep.” Sam stated, leaving the room.

But Dean didn't want to sleep, he couldn't. He was too afraid that if he closed his eyes for just a second he would see Cas again, all bloody and in pain. It broke his heart even more, if that was actually possible. Instead, Dean lay limp and almost lifeless on the bed, the one that he would no longer share with Castiel and he stayed up for the remainder of the night, not knowing if he would ever see his true love again.


End file.
